Suffering Comes in Many Forms
by Shirosaki413
Summary: Kurosaki couldn't fathom this man who was still standing on earth. He was strange, confusing, and above all – annoying. Yet, he couldn't help himself but get drawn to the other's pain, and before he knows it, he's locked up in a problem. full sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't fathom this man who was still standing on earth. He was strange, confusing, and above all – annoying. Yet, he couldn't help himself but get drawn to the other's pain, and before he knows it, he's locked up in a problem he was (likely) sure he was never to get out of. R&R please! _

**Poll: **_check out my poll, again, ne? Im almost done with it, so please check it out! I need more voters *gets on hands and knees and begs* (mind you, I NEVER do that…DX)_

**Disclaimer: **_psh, seriously?___

**Warnings: **_this is a more….maybe a little bit of humor, dry-sarcasticness, but other than that, it's more of an anger n' sad story. But anyway, I HOPE YOU LIKE. _

**~Suffering Comes in Many Form's Ch1~**

I didn't understand him. I didn't understand his pain, nor his cockiness, nor any of his stupid ass words he sputter's out of his mouth to keep him in the sane state. It was confusing. Why does he do this to himself – this…torture, in which he locks his body into to keep on suffering? I still don't understand it. I doubt I ever will. I doubt I'll ever be able to stand in front of him any day, and say "I know what you're going through." It just wasn't possible.

Because that man, who suffered much more than any suicidal bitch, is still alive, trying to make the best of his life.

Even if it revolves around gangs.

_**(PAGE BREAK)**_

For the past month, I have been staring at one kid in my class and on kid alone. His name was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He was a cocky, annoying, arrogant asshole. And yet…he had the cobalt blue eyes of someone who has experienced so much _pain. _He didn't act like it, but…it was confusing. It was like he was on the earth for too long. Which was mortally impossible, ne? Right.

I found myself furrowing my eyebrow, staring down at my paper which should be filled with tables of notes. It's even un-nerving me. Because of that asshole, I haven't been able to concentrate on my work. Like now, I should be studying for the upcoming final like there's no tomorrow like I usually do, and yet…. I don't. Of course, I haven't let my grades slip from second, but…yeah. You get the point. Ive been staring at Grimmjow too often form now.

When the bell rang for our designated freedom, everyone in the class shot up and ran out. I stood slowly, like a few others (including Grimmjow) and packed my bags like I had the freest time out of them all. My head was still twirling with thoughts I have collected over the month that Grimmjow has been here.

His family had died in an explosion at his house, him and his younger sister being the only ones to crawl out and survive. Hence the scar on his chest that pokes out from his uniform. My father fixed him up.

Before his parents had died, he was beaten into submission and raped many times by the father.

His gang affiliations were still seeking him out. (From what some of my fellow friend in the gangs said.)

His sister died later from starvation, because they had not been able to find any food for her. He survived only because of his stronger body and being able to not have any food for days on end.

He did not own a home.

I collected all this information from my friend in the police department, Urahura. You can call this shit stalking or whatever you want to, but I found myself more interested in the guy as time goes by. Somewhere along the line, of course, I developed a crush on the screwed up version of a human. As that formed, I became interested in why Grimmjow deals with his pain the way he does. He turns it into arrogant-ness, and reflects it off of everyone around him. Well, maybe that was the gangster in him…but I wasn't like that, and I was gang affiliated. Just not in the same are as Grimmjow. Thank god.

"Son of a bitch…" I hissed when I cut my finger on a paper I was snagging to put in my bag. My finger took the initiative to bleed out slightly.

"Kurosaki, please stay behind, if you will…not like you haven't already." The teacher, and also my friend, told me. I rolled my eyes slightly and gave him my glare. He was unfazed. The asshole always was.

"Shut the fuck up, Kenpachi. I was thinking."

"That's a first."

"As I said, shut up."

"Make me."

"Asshole, its school – I can't. Otherwise I would."

"Chicken."

"Bitch."

"Goody-two-shoes."

"Dickhead."

"Motherfucker."

"Assface."

I glared at him hard, and he also glared the best he could. In a matter of seconds, the guy was laughing his tall ass off, a loud booming sound that rang throughout all the halls. I found myself stifling a slight smile too. It was just like old times man. Just like old times.

"Ya haven't changed, Kurosaki. So, how're the streets holding up on ya? Still gettin' yer face beat in by snowflake?" kenpachi snickered as I raised my eyebrow. Please. My brother couldn't beat me for two inches of my life.

"You mean Shirosaki? Fuck, I beat him a LONG time ago. Right after, I believe, I beat you and took your spot as the Captain of your gang." I announced with a hint of humor. "Though, I don't even know HOW you deal with Yumi. He pisses me off SO bad with chanting 'im so beautiful' over and over. Ugh. Who in the hell like that has a right to be in a gang?" I shook my head. It was true. The guy was so self-absorbed, worse than Grimmjow, that he said everything else was ugly besides him. Who the fuck does that?

"No shit!" kenpachi grinned as ichigo snapped his neck. "So the little boy finally grew up and got some balls on ya." I glared. He snorted. "Don't mess with him, kid. He's a cool dude, just a bit…" see, even Kenpachi couldn't think of a name for him. I mean, seriously!

"Dude, -"

"Oh shit, that reminds me! The Visards're supposed to meet up with the Espada, and they want you to come along since your more like them than the Shinigami. Their fuckin' annoying if you ask me, but they want ya ta come."

I grinned. That sounded like my bob-friended Shinji. He was always enough to drive Kenpachi over the edge. (Like that was hard.) "Oh fuck off. The Visards – holy shit, wait, did you say Espada?" I blinked then, my eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. _That was Grimmjow's gang. _Son of a bitch.

"Yup. Don't tell me you're scared of them?"

I gasped. Me, scared of those little weaklings? Well, everything over six is week. Seriously. But no. I aint scared of them. By then I was sporting a rather convincing incredulous look. "Nah, you know that ain't, ya little asshole. It's just…never mind."

"You mean Grimmjow?" Kenpachi asked with uncertainty. He knows that I have this weird obsession with him, as most of my friends do. He's no different as in not liking Grimmjow.

"…yeah." I looked away, my face not hiding a blush. I really hate when I did that.

"You know, ichi, you should be carefu-"

"Shut UP." I said, venom dripping out of my lips as I glared at the tall friend of mine. Im tired of people looking down on Grimmjow like he's some…some monster. He isn't. He was just a confused guy that has a lot of fuck-ups in his life. They won't EVER understand his pain. And therefore, neither was I. but at least I can grasp his theory of pain. "You look at him like he's dangerous. He isn't, you asshole!" I growled, pushing him backwards with little force. He tumbled backwards anyway.

I sent a glare his way as I turned for the door. "Don't talk to me like that again. If you do, I'll make sure I will whip your ass around the world and back. Don't forget who's in charge here – and who's stronger." I hissed with newfound anger as I slammed the door open. Once again I looked back. "Tell Shin I'll be there, ne?" I smirked, mirth dripping from my words as my eyes slitted dangerously.

Kenpachi looked back at me in shock.

I closed the door, un-aware of the penetrated gaze that watched my walk away angrily.

_**(PAGE BREAK.)**_

The night was brisk – just as I remembered. It always felt like this when I was too meet for a gang-out.

Right now, Shinji was sitting next to me, grinning like an idiot as he talked to another guy, Kensei. Hiyori was next to me, talking to Lisa, the person who I had dubbed The Pervert. Hachi, a big guy also to my right was as silent as I was, looking forward where the Espada's were doomed to walk by. Rose, this big-ol…I don't even know what to describe him ass. He was on the ground. Mashiro, this bubbly girl who was always light-headed and sweet, was also talking with Lisa and Hiyori.

The cold got a bit colder. Everyone looked up due to multiple footsteps that were making their way over. Leading up front was the Primera, Stark. He was the strongest, and also the leader. I stood up, being I'm the strongest in my group (even though I didn't not lead them, I knew EVERYTHING about them, so I was good.), I stood also, making eye-contact with just about every one of them. Harribel, who was the third Espada, was flanking him, along with Barrigan, who was the second. Ulquiorra was flanking _them, _along with Nnoitra, the fifth. Grimmjow, the Sexta, was next, Zommari after, then Szayel, the Octavia, and Aaroniero, who was the ninth. Finally, at last, was Yammy, who could be called zero or ten. He was also very, very strong.

On my side, everyone rose in their directed spots. Shinji and Hiyori, were of course, flanking me.

"Ichigo." Stark smiled slightly, his normal sleepy gaze breaking for a moment. I smiled gingerly back.

"Stark." I said, nodding at him. You see, how I got to know all the Espada from ranks was from Stark. He was my boyfriend, before I was the leader of anything, and I was a weakling who followed everyone. He was nice, I guess, but it was just too….slow, perhaps? After that we broke-up, but were still good friends.

My gaze lifted to everyone, eye-contact never wavering from them, except when I glanced at the last one, my Grimmjow, he didn't meet my gaze. I frowned, but didn't push it.

"So, how's my cock-lover doing, ne?" Nnoitra sneered slightly, a brow raised in humor as he cackled knowingly at me. I guess he saw me staring. I hissed at him angrily, twitching when I heard Shinji chuckle from the side of me. Stupid ass friends.

I raised my head and smirked saucily. "Dunno. Last time I checked, I wasn't the only one taking it up the ass, Nnoi-Nnoi." I snickered, making Kensei, the designated man who told me Nnoitra's nickname. Kensei was the boyfriend to Nnoitra now, and guess what, Nnoi was BOTTOM. I laughed my ASS off when I found that out.

I saw Nnoitra bristle, but he smartly kept his mouth shut and didn't move forward. I glanced back at Grimmjow. He was still sneering to the side of him.

Stark rolled his eyes. "Shut up, will you, Nnoitra? Your annoying Ichi…" the shaggy haired teen stated solemnly. No one spoke back to him, which was a good thing, or else they would be in the hospital for the next few months. Then I noticed something. My brother, shiro, who usually tagged along with the Espada's, but were part of the Hollows, wasn't there. I furrowed my eyebrow.

"Where's my brother?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. He couldn't have gotten hurt aga-

"IIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCHIIII!" I heard a voice call out. Holy shit, that was Shiro.

Without having to look, I knew he was coming at me. Right when he was lunging at me from my back, I did a roundhouse kick that made him swing to the side and eat gravel from his face.

"SHIRO! STOP ACTING LIKE DAD AND GET OVER THERE!" I shouted angrily, holding him up from his collar, or 'scruff', as Stark would call it. He does resemble the dog family, if you ask me.

Shiro whimpered as I threw him over by Starks feet. He groaned in pain as blood fell from his face.

"Great…I have to clean that up later, too…" I hissed, before I turned serious. Everyone knew this, except the ever so silent Grimmjow, and stood still and looked at my side. Looking at Stark, I started to talk again. "I see that someone has crossed your boundaries again from this group….HIYORI." I looked at the midget, who was sneering.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hiyori growled. I ignored this.

"Woah, you actually knew what this meeting was about." Nnoitra snorted with humor.

"I always know what the meetings are about," I cracked me neck. " Anyway, about the boundary line's…." I glanced at a pouting Hiyori. "I see you wanted to change the boundary line's again. What does this boundary line state?" the past few times that Shinji had agreed to change the boundary line's ended in a disaster. That's why I Kenpachi told me to come this time, I presume. Shin couldn't handle the gang for shit. If anything, Kensei was more of the leader with me gone.

"Yeah." Stark spoke up. "Since Hiyori broke into these ones, once of our members voted to change it. It was very...persistent. So we wanted to ask to change them a bit." I didn't notice the lifting gaze that settled on me, because I was too cornered with Stark's talking. New ones, this time too? I furrowed me brow.

"Go on." I added, just for a prompt for him. He didn't really need one, but fuck it.

"The land that Hiyori invaded was the east side. I found her back at Ganges school, right after classes, and I confronted her. We were discussing that she could have that part of territory if, and only _if, _we can choose part of land that we would like to take of yours. Of course, all of you will be able to use the land she took." Stark explained. "We wanted to take the west side of yours."

I blinked, then blinked again. West side? But that's…that's _my _house_!_ And of course, little land beside that, but majorly my house. I frowned. "But that's _my _house."

Stark grinned. "We know. You already have access to our whole district and beyond, so it will not affect you and your family. You're practically on everyone's district, so our gang decided you're all good. And if your friends are to come over, that's ok too, as long as we have access to you too."

I sighed. Glancing at Hiyori, I noticed her helpless look, as if she was waiting for me to crush her little heart. I never did like her, true, so she thought I was to decline this order and not let her in the district. I bit my lip. She looked so helpless.

I found myself licking my lips as I stepped up to Stark. I took my blade out of my pocket, and immediately everyone went into the defensive mode. I snorted.

Stark spoke up first. "Don't." he told his gang, stepping up alongside me. I opened up my blade, sticking my palm out, and letting my blade slice a clear cut into my tanned skin, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. I did the same for Stark.

"ok." I said solemnly. Putting the knife away, I lifted up my hand, waiting for the other to shake. "From now on, the West District if in your care, and the East is in ours." Starks bloodied hand pressed to mine, the burning sensation tracking shivers down my body. Pulling away, I backed up to my gang. "By the way, may I ask, out of curiosity, who was the one to ask for this arrangement?" I glanced at everyone, who sported knowing smirks, all but Grimmjow. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"He wants to keep it secret, man. Sorry 'bout tha', ichi." the most surprising out of it all, Shiro spoke. I whimpered at my brother.

"b-but-!"

"sorry, ichi, that won' work this time. For a friend." Shiro smirked. I sighed heavily.

"fine." I stated, a slight grin on me features. "Let's see if I can figure this out the hard way, ne?" I told Shiro then. He smirked also.

"im all for a fight, lil' bro, but I won' tell."

"Gr." I muttered. Then I spoke up as I moved forward. "Fine then. At least I can beat all the annoyance into you. I find it amusing." I snorted, along with everyone else. Both gangs backed up, leaving Shiro and me in the light of the alley. They learned the first time that I and Shi get violent sometimes.

"Come on then." Shiro grinned. I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. He knew he never could beat me, and yet he still gets his face beaten in. I don't know how stupid my brother could be, but I find it somewhat adorable when he was all determined and crap. It's cute.

Not saying another thing, I charged after him.

(_**PAGE BREAK)**_

A few jeers, a lot of punches, kicks, and painful groans later, Shiro lay panting in the alley as I shook my head. Great. I have to carry the idiot home too.

"Does he ever learn?" Shin intervened.

"nah. Can't say I want him too, either." I smirked. "Though I could go for another fight." I turned to the opposing gang to the side of me, looking up at all of the snickering guys. "Anyone wanna go?"

Silence. I rolled my eyes. Typical.

Ever so slightly then, a new figure rose up to challenge me. His bright blue hair flickered dangerously in the light as he somewhat smirked\somewhat glared at me.

"Try me."

~end~

I hope ya guys liked! Please R&R, will ya? And again, check out mah poll XD a new one will be up soon too!


	2. Chapter 2

_Ever so slightly then, a new figure rose up to challenge me. His bright blue hair flickered dangerously in the light as he somewhat smirked\somewhat glared at me._

_"Try me."_

**~Suffering Comes In Many Forms ch2~**

I cocked my head to the side, my narrowed gaze zeroed in on the strong form that challenged me on. Grimmjow was acting weird today. Yes, he was an arrogant bastard, but…still. He could tell the other wanted, or needed, this fight, I just didn't know why.

Figures.

Shinji suddenly whooped out of nowhere and cheered, grinning his….awkward piano grin while patting down on my shoulder. I shook it off with a raised eyebrow as he gave me 'that' look, the one that knew it all. I blushed. Shit, I hate when shinji likes to point things out like I don't already know this. And besides, I was sure most of the people I knew well already figured out my obsession, all but….shiro, I guess. Grimmjow didn't count, because I didn't think he knew, and I also wasn't close to him at all. Shiro was just an idiot.

"Ya gonna come at me, or are ya gonna stand there like a fuckin' idiot?" the other sneered, his blue hair flowing along with the breeze. I raised a delicate eyebrow at his antics, my off-shade brown eyes flickering dangerously as I saw a few stiffen from the corner of my eye. I ignored it.

"Inpatient little shit, aren't you?" I muttered humorously to myself. Well, at least, he was better than Luppi, that little piece of crap thought he had a piece of me. Guy wanted me to fuck him yes, but sorry honey, I play for the Uke side. Shocker, I know. Like, 'whats a gang affiliated guy doing as bottoms?' well, to be honest, I love being dominated. Maybe that was why I was obsessed with grimmjow.

"You know it." Grimmjow smirked ruefully as he charged at me. He was quick, I'll give him that, and he had power and skill behind his fighting style, but I was trained by yoruichi and urahura kisuke. Sorry, man, but that just doesn't end up well when you're trained by two people of mass destruction. I was their weapon now, too, since I personally beat the shit out of them two a while back. My dad was so proud of me. (trust me, it didn't go unnoticed.)

He threw a punch to my side, which I let him have, followed by a kick to the ankle. I wasn't going easy on him, no, but I was going to let him have a couple of boosters to push up his ego. Like he needed it. I then kicked him in a roundhouse motion across the neck, his body jerking to the side as I fell gracefully to my feet. He then blocked a few more punches I threw, and likewise for me.

(Sorry, don't like fighting scenes too much Dx hard to do)

About fifteen minutes later, grimmjow was pinned to the ground by me, both of us panting as our muscles were strained. After a glance into his wavering eyes, I blushed slightly and rolled off of him, standing up feebly. I regained my balance just as quickly, and raised an eyebrow to grimmjows gang. "Why is he a rank of six?" I asked stark. Sure, he wasn't as strong as stark, (which I could also beat) but he was stronger than anyone else there. I should know, I fought them all.

"We needed a replacement for luppi, and I can't just go out and ruin the whole class status we have, so I just replaced him. You should be glad I kicked luppi out." Stark explained to him. Ichigo nodded and shook his head.

Before ichigo could talk, nnoitra cut in. "the lil' shit was all up yo ass. Thinkin' he was gonna get fucked by ya any time soon, what a damn idiot…" this made ichigo cackle as he grinned at the taken man.

"What, jealous?" he teased nnoitra. Kensei was smirking from the side of him.

"Oh, you know it, _Ichi…"_ nnoitra husked, teasing his boyfriend without looking at him. Kensei bristled. Ah, idiot. He fell right into the trap.

"Nnoitra….get your fucking ass over here right now before I personally beat the shit out of your ass." He told the other, moving forward to yank the tall guy by him.

"But I want so many things done to my ass, ken, and you know them all." Nnoitra smirked as he nibbled on the other.

"TMI, Nnoi." I muttered, moving away from the cheesy couple. I then cracked my neck again. "Well, nice seein' ya all, but I gotta get ta my home, ne? See ya later, and Shiro, get your bleeding ass over here!" as I yanked shiro up off the ground, I moved to turn. Just before I did, I caught grimmjows gaze again, this time trained on me, and blushed again. With an in-furious huff of air, I turned away just barely catching something that flickered in his eyes. Humor? I couldn't tell. Anyway, I let me cheeks flare again, before I proceeded out of the alley with shiro in my hands.

As soon as I left the alley, I let shiro go. He stood on his own, for once, a serious look on his face. "Ya like grimmjow, don't ya?" he stated out to me as we walked almost silently back towards our house. I bristled.

"And if I do? Are you going to stop me now, too?" I hissed, turning my head to the side as I spit on the ground. My hands found my pockets as I was looking away.

"nah. He aint too bad fer a kitty." Shiro chuckled, still not meeting my eyes as I looked at him. "To be honest, I think he needs it." I furrowed my eyebrow at that. Why would he need it? Grimmjow didn't even seem like he liked me at all, let alone like _that. _I must creep him out as much as I stare at him. I really do have a hopeless obsession.

"Why?"

I found myself stopping when shiro didn't give me an answer. Shiro stopped also when he noticed I wasn't following him, and turned to me with a delicate smile. "Since you seem to already know his life story, I just think he needs something to lift him up. Stalker." Shiro snorted an afterthought, making me hiss like a dog growing shackles of defense.

"Oh shut _up." _I said. "I doubt I know shit about his life. Can't even place how many let downs he had in his life." I muttered as I looked up, facing the moon as another breeze left the air. Talk about cliché.

"Not like you're too far off." Shiro muttered, also, under his breath. I sighed. He wasn't going to understand. Sure, Ive had a few let downs in my own life, but nothing compared to grimmjow.

"Don't say anything else." I growled as we neared our home. Outside, our dad was looking at us expectedly, making me flinch. I was annoyed urahura told him about my gang affiliations.

"Took you long enough." My dad stated, for once calm as he smirked as us. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Come on old man, you're getting too old for this shit. Get yer fat ass to bed, ya idiot." I snickered, along with shiro as our dad gawked at us. He then smiled and opened the door for us.

"come on kids, I got something to talk to you about."


	3. Chapter 3

"Took you long enough." My dad stated, for once calm as he smirked as us. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"Come on old man, you're getting too old for this shit. Get yer fat ass to bed, ya idiot." I snickered, along with shiro as our dad gawked at us. He then smiled and opened the door for us.

"come on kids, I got something to talk to you about."

XXX

"I need you to leave."

As soon as Ichigo heard those words come out of his mouth, Ichigo couldn't help but stand there, awe-struck. _L- leave? Why? Did he do somethign wrong? Did his Dad find out his affilations? And if he did...what would he do? _

"I knew about it all along." Issin said, his serious voice penetrating the silence placed. Hichigo, who knew this already, looked to the side, not bothering to explain anything to his brother. The albino, who was still healing, looked back at his father. They exchanged a look. "But, recently there has been a gang realese, which was told to me by a friend. Aizen Sosuke. And he is out to kill you."

Still frozen in shock, Ichigo eventually turned his head to his brother, a completly serious look taking over his face. Hichigo nodded solemly. "He want's us to move and get a body-guard. Stark, being a close friend to Issin's friend, Urahura Kisuke, chose someone. Of equal, well a bit, less, maybe, but of around the same skill." Hichigo didn't know who it was, either, but fuck he wanted to find out. He needed to know who was gonna protect them if push come's to shove. Mostly for Ichi. God knows he doesn't really need protection, but he guessed it was for something like nerves more than anything.

"W-what?" the orangette asked breathlessly as he stood ridged.

"Everything is packed, son. If you stay here any longer...we're afraid you won't last long."

"What about...what about Yuzu and Karin?" he asked quickly. Surely they would know if he suddenly disappeared.

Issin smirked ruefully. "They think your moving in with your boyfriend."

Ichigo gasped, heat already coming to his face despite the serious situation. the other two couldn't help but crack a smile. No matter what, Ichigo was always so shy on that subject. He's often teased for it, too. Asses. "DAD!"

With a cough, Hichigo turned the attention to him. "Since our shit is packed, we need to head out. Where's our guard?" he stated out, as if mocking. He already didn't like the idea of a guard. But, he also thought it was nessissary.

"Here. Dipshit."

Ichigo, who froze at the voice, and Hichigo, who turned with a glare to the intruder, were both shocked at the person who stood behind them with a cocky smirk on his facial features. Once again, everything looked fake on his face - all but his eyes. Those cobalt blue eye's, that pierced both of their own twin eyes with a penetrating look, all of which sent shivers down the orangette's body. Hichigo rolled his eye's once he recognized the face, but nodded at him solomley. He didn't give a smart-alec comment back.

The bluenette nodded back.

Ichigo looked between the two, before sighing heavily. He already knew this was going to be a hefty ride. For one, they (including Ichigo) were all stubborn bastards, and for two, they would never get anythign done when it wasn't a serious matter. But Ichigo didn't exactly mind right then. The fact that Grimmjow was there, however, made the orangette almost want to pass out and rejoice at the same time. His life was placed in good hands - no shit - but, the problem was, he would end up being too destracted looking at Grimmjow fight from now on he wouldn't be able to focus on his own. Not like it mattered.

"Holy shit old man, what type of strings didja pull with Stark to let this one go?" Hichigo said, accusation clear in his voice. Issin only smiled.

"Good one's. Now go you two, and please, don't die on the family."

"Geeze, way to put the presure on us." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as his father, but nodded in understanding. He wasn't going to die, and he wouldn't let Grimmjow or Hichigo die either. On his own life.

XXX

A state and a half away, back at the hotel in which the three were staying, Ichigo exhaled. he was laying down on his bed, listening to Breaking Benjamin's I Will Not Bow single, the loud music in his ears not seizing to hurt his drums. It helped releave the stress more, or at least, he thought so. And he had plenty of stress he had to let go.

He stared at the ceiling. The ride to this new state was fun, but also kind of awkward. Hichigo was aware of the orangette's obsession with the other, and had labeled it liking the other. Before they left, he would have thought it was an ubsord thought. But now...he wasn't exactly sure. Grimmjow was just...something else. To the untrained eye, one would think he was a cocky animal and nothing else. But if you ever had the chance to look into his eyes, you would know the difference right away. You would see the hidden caring, even though it was barried so deep in the depressions that only a bare speck lay there. You would see anger, and love, and maybe even compassion.

A sigh escaped Ichigo's lips as he closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. It didn't matter. That man, if capable of loving, wouldn't want someone who pried into his life like Ichigo does. He probably didn't even want someone to understand him. And, beyond that, the other, even though gay, wouldn't want someone as plain as Ichigo.

Sometimes life was sad.

...

Grimmjow stood in the doorway, watching Ichigo as he drifted off to sleep with the loud music in his ears. He knew the other didnt notice his presence the whole time. It was kind of sad, but who could, with that music blasting as loud as it was from his ears?

This left Grimmjow time to think. He knew of the others obsession for him, but the bluenette oddly didn't find it as bad as he once thought it would be. Ichigo was alright, he guessed, if not drop dead sexy. But that wasn't the point. The point was that...well, it wasn't exactly a point, but more of an observation. It was like the other understood him. Most people...usually everyone, judged on his immediate smirk and cocky look, and dubbed him as an arrogant bastard. No one other that Ichigo loooked beneath that layer at all, or as quickly as he had. It was amazing. What was better\worse was that...Ichigo didn't question him on anything. It was strange. But welcoming.

Still leaning on the side of the open hinge, he didn;t move when he heard faint footsteps coming his way. They stopped, the hotel now growing silent.

"You like him, don't you?" the watery voice said, making Grimmjow almost snort. _Well, that was the fuckin' understatement of the year. _

"yeah. what gave me away?" the bluenette said, smirking to himself as he continued to stare at the sleeping youth.

Hichigo smirked as he walked up to the other. He ignored the comment, but looked at Ichigo also. "Don't hurt 'im, got me? If you do..."

"I won't hurt him." Grimmjow said in a stern tone, shocking Hichigo momentarily. He then shook his head.

"Hope so. You know, if you do, he really is a...good guy." Hichigo summed that up quickly. It was true. Ichigo reall was an amazing guy. He was smart, amazingly good-looking, and yet...modest. He passed excessivly at the Art's, he could sing, draw, write poems and stories, and read people like their an open book. even Hichigo could never read the bluenette, for the few days he was with the other, and Ichigo had already known his deepest secrets and desires without ever looking at the man. Sure, that was also kind of creepy, but Hichigo thought of his brother as a human god.

"He is. But I don't understand him." Grimmjow looked to the large window now on the other side of the room. "Why does he figure out everyone elses problems? why doesn't he work on his own? Why can he read me? How does he know that the fuck I am, why doesn't he view me as a monster? Everyone does." the bluenette hissed, his fists clenching as he looked angrily at the innocent man in the bed. He heard Hichigo snort.

"Oh, he views you as a monster alright. Just not the kind yer' thinkin' of." the albino could almost sigh at the other's confused look.

"Eh?"

"Dude, ya know, hot, sex monster type? Maybe he thinks yer' depressed too, but I can't say, I could never read that little snot-nosed brother of mine."

Grimmjow choked. "sex monster?" the smirk appeared back on his face. "Fuckin' pervert." the bluenette shook his head, his teal blue curls swaying in front of his face as they both turned away from the orangette.

They retired to their beds without another word.

XXX

The next morning, Ichigo awoke with a loud groan. Light was peering through the hotel window, making the orangette squint his eyes from the sudden light change. It was around eight o'clock, but Ichigo felt as if it was much earlier.

"Dammit..." Ichigo groaned as he sat up. He jumped when he heard a loud snort.

"Come on, get your lazy ass up. We gotta look for an' appartment." a voice said, one Ichigo just came to know over the weeks. He looked over, makign eye-contact with bright blue orbs, which almost wanted to make Ichigo flinch. He didn't though - just because he didn't want Grimmjow to know his weakness.

"Fine." Ichigo stated solemly, standing up from the bed. His cloths were wrinkled from sleeping in them.

While Grimmjow walked back away from the door, Ichigo let out a realived sigh. For some reason, he always found himself stiff around the other (in both ways!) - and yet he didn't know why. He wasn't scared or even threated by the man, but he was...scared in a sense. Not because he thought Grimmjow was gonna hurt him, nah, but because he felt like he was engaging way too much by snooping in on his personal life. and if Grimmjow knew...no, he wouldn't even engage in that possibility. It was impossible. Grimmjow didn't even know him. Grimmjow would think of him as overly creepy. maybe even phsycotic. Who would honestly want someone snooping in his life as much as he did?

He got up to get dressed. He didn't really notice what he was putting on, not really, as he moved blindly in his thoughts.

What if he was too suspiocious? What if Grimmjow already _knew _about his obsession? If his idiot brother could already figure it out, what's stopping Grimmjow from finding that? Is that why the bluenette wouldn't look at him during the gang meet? Or what if Hichigo told the other straight away when he found out? No, Hichigo wouldn't that. But there were so many possibilities and so little conclusions.

When Ichigo finished with preping himself, he walked out into the ilvingroom where the two teens waited silently. Hichigo was borderline dying, Grimmjow was staring blankly at a wall, and unfortunately, they looked like they had been waiting for him forever. Did he really take that long?

"Finally." Grimmjow smirked as he looked ovder to the orangette. You take just as long as a pubescent bitch." he stated rather humerously, making Ichigos face twist up in twenty different directions. This only proved to make Grimmjows smirk wider.

"I...I do NOT!" Ichigo shouted at the other, a clear blush printed on his face. He flinched then, and looked away with a grumble. He went into the kitchen. "It took me, like, twenty extra minutes to wake up dipshit!" he shouted, momentarily waking Hichigo up.

The albino blinked. "What's Ichi shoutin' 'bout so early in tha' mornin'?" he grumbled, glaring in the way of the kitchen. blantly, through the table, sine there was no wall, he saw Ichigo's blush still standing out prominant. "oh fuck, don't tease tha' dude too much. Ya migh' kill 'im." he shook his head then, looking back at Grimmjow on the couch, who was still smirking ruefully.

"Chill. Though I can't say I don't like that little blush on his face." Grimmjow stated as he also shook his head. Honestly, he thought the blush was cute, borderline adorable. Those little flecks on his cheeks poked out from his mixed irish and japanese heritage, his face still boney, but also stern and soft as the blush toned things down from the normal for a bit. Maybe, even, if he got to know the other enough, he would be able to see more than only the skin that was provided. Now was a great time to start.

"It IS cute, even tho' he's my brotha'." Hichigo rolled his bright yellow eyes and smirked, glancing at Grimmjow, who rose an eyebrow at the other.

"Incest, man. Illigal. He's mine."

"oh ho ho, territorial, ain't we?"

"You bet your skinny white ass."

"my ass is not SKINNY! Its fuckin' cute!"

"Dude, what the FUCK!"

"I'm serious!"

Ichigo walked into the room with a grin. "Don't comment on his ass. He's, like, gayly obsessed with it."

Hichigo snorted. "comin' form tha' gay one who obsesses about being fat."

"I do not OBSESS!"

"You check your weight every DAY!"

"That's because - !"

"You don't wanna get fat."

"Don't you -!"

"Interrupt you?"

"You JACKASS!" Ichigo shouted, throwing the closest object his way. which, of course, happened to be a phone. It bopped off of Hichigos head while the room became silent, Hichigos face screwed up to the point where he was glaring evilly at his brother. Ichigo, not able to hold it, burst out into loud laughs, even cackles, making Grimmjow snort and eventually join in too. Hichigo moved to tackle the other. And, of course, was held back by the big-ass blue army dude, who only smirked at him. his eyes said 'ya ain't gonna touch his face, got me?' Jackass.

"Comin' from the twins who need to shut up. And how the hell is someone obsessed 'bout being FAT?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo with a cross between curiosity\humor\incredelousness. Who the fuck is obsessed about being FAT? Or obsessed with their ass? Really, these guys are a screwed up family. an'

"HICHIGO!" Ichigo screamed as he lunged for the other, angry that the albino just had to sprout that out and make him look completly stupid in front of his _real _obsession. The albino didn't move out of the way in time, and got tackled over their couch, where a fly of punches, kicks, and jabs occured for the next five minutes.

Eventually Grimmjow got tired of laughing his ass off and tore the two appart, both of them childishly dangling because of the fact that Grimmjow was so tall. both Hichigo and Ichigo yelled "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nah." Grimmjow, with the two still in two, walked out of the hotel.

XXX

About thirty minutes into apartment-finding, they thought they had found one. It was classy, cheap, and a good hideout for the time being. Grimmjow tilted to the secrecy, because it was on the boarderline of a forest, so Ichigo wouldn't have any chance of getting hurt. It was his priority, and morely hope, to get the little berry safe from those idiot's grasp. He didn't really care about Hichigo, but Ichigo did, so he would keep the albino safe, too. Though he was actually a pretty good...thing. He wouldn't call the other a friend, no, because he would never call someone he knows a friend again. Ever.

Ichigo, being the smartest when it came to funds, set up the apartment account, and gratefully shook hands with the owner. He blandly knew the other was hitting on him as soon as he walked up. It was immensly annoying.

"nah, it's cool. You can stay for as _long _as you need to. _I _won't mind it one bit." the man, who actually proved to be very girly, said, a blush on his face. Grimmjow noticed this as he turned his way to the voicea tick flying out of nowhere on his face as he readied to stand up. Hichigo pulled him back down into the lobby chair.

"Don't. The guy is already gettin' on his nerves, it'll only take a' little bit now."

"Thank you." Ichigo said, trying to conserve his anger. The other kept batting his eyelashes out in such a girly way, it made him wanna puke. What _was _that on the side of his head, anyway? bird feathers?

"Your welcome, sweety. Call me if you need _anything. _I'll be ready to help."

Ichigo bit his lip to keep from lashing out as he twitched, his fingers curlin into a fist. Before he could actually punch the other, thankfully, another customer pulled in. Ichigo gratefully walked away.

"Aw damn, you were so close Ichi! Ya shoula' punched that prick!" Hichigo said in a hurried whisper, a grin already forming on his lips as he decided to tease the other quietly. "He really thought ya were a toppni' kina person. Please. You know you love someone who can dominate ya ass in bed!" he smirked again when Grimmjow heard this, but ignored the conversation. He probably wanted to see where it was going. They walked out of the building and hailed a cab.

As they got in, Ichigo started to hush a whisper again. "oh shut _up! _I can dominate perfectly fine!" he said again. Yes, he could pull it off rather amazingly - for the other person. He never really found a realease when topping.

"but we kno' ya like _strong _an' _tough _an' _hard _men ta fuck ya. Don't cha, Ichi?" Hichigo, as well as Grimmjow, was getting a kick at the hugs blush that spread over his face. Both teens knew he was fantasizing about Gimmjow right now, which made Hichigo feel a bit guilty at the helpless look that grew onto his face. Ichigo probably thought he had no chance with Grimmjoq - he was always that modest. He even though of himself as borderline ugly. Fuck, who the fuck who looked like _that _could think he was ugly?

"No comment." Ichigo grumbled as he looked out the window, his fingers flinching every now and then. No matter how bad he wanted Grimmjow, it really wasn't gonna happen. He guessed he had to give Hichigo points for trying to help him, but fuck, it kinda made him feel bad.

The rest of the ride back was gratefully silent.

XXX

By the time they exchanged from their hotel to their apartment, and unpacked everything, it was about midnight. They were wore out. So, with a faltering thought, they all decided to return to their beds to sleep.\

Thats when the storm started.

Ichigo hated storms. Oftenly, he found himself curled under something, like a table or a chair, trying to get away from the sounds of the thunder and lightening. This was what he was doing now. Generally, like always, he was sobbing, curled up in a ball under the open counter, trying to cover his ears from the penetrating sound of the wind whipping. His eyes were closed tightly, somewhat trying to sleep, somewhat not. The light above his head didn't help much either, it only proved to be brighter when the lightening struck.

Then the power went out.

Ichigo flinched as he heard the cut of electricity, now plummeling him into darkness as he curled tighter. He didn't dar ego to either of his room-mates, neither of them knew of his weariness of storms. He kept this secret, from everyone of course, because, what kind of gang leader was scared of _storms? _completly embarrassing.

Ichigo heard the quiet footsteps of someone strutting to the way to the kitchen. The orangette tugged tighter to himself as the light provided form a flashlight came closer and closer. He just hoped either of them wouldn't see him down here.

"I-ichi?" the voice said, gruffly, as it came from somewhere. Ichigo flinched, and looked from side to side, trying to find out where the voice came from. "Up here." He looked up, seeing Grimmjow leaning over the counter, loking directly down at him with his brow furrowed. He sniffled, looking awayquickly, trying to hide his tears. It didn't really work.

"W-what?" he tried to talk clearly, he really did, but it seemingly wasn't working.

Grimmjow, promptly worried for the other, looked at the orangette in curiousity. Was the other...scared of storms? Even, impossibly cute as it sounded, Grimmjow found himself worried. How long was the man sitting there? How long was he trying to get away from the storm? Ichigo seemed to be holding himself impossibly tight then, like he was going to fall apart as he tried to let go of himself. Ever so slowly, Grimmjow walked around the counter, and bent down to find Ichigo. He was still looking away from his penetrating orbs, still crying and sniffling every now and then. The orangette flinched in the silence as a bolt of lightening and a clash of thunder took place again, making Grimmjow sigh. He really was scared of storms.

"Come on." he told Ichigo, his tired voice prominant as he pulled on Ichigo to get up. It wasn't hard, he was already weakened from all the crying.

Without much trouble, Grimmjow pulled the light form into his arms, the other already taking refuge in his un-covered, slightly sweaty chest. It tickled the bluenette as he set the flshlight down.

"Don't tell anyone, please..." Ichigo whispered, slightly broken that someone had spotted him in this...state of being scared.

Grimmjow shook his head as he walked back into Ichigos's designated room,setting him down on his bed while tucking him in. the other curled up again, still slightly crying as he sniffled. "I won't." he said softly as he turned to leave. "get some sleep."

trying to walk out, Grimmjow found that he was promptly too stuck to walk. As he looked down, he saw a tanned hand curled into the side of his sweats. He looked up in confusion.

"d-don't leave...me." the other said quietly, just barely loud enough for Grimmjow to hear. Ichigo was blushing; he dared not look into the eyes that were staring at him in shock.

Grimmjow almost melted completly. How could he leave someone who looked so...helpless? Then he remembered. To beat him, he was sure the other wasn't helpless. At all. But it didn't stop Grimmjow from sighing, smiling lightly, and moving to the other side of the bed to lay down. Just as he did, he was already attacked by lean, strong arms that wrapped around his waist, Ichigos head already digging into his upper chest. In shock, Grimmjow almost, _almost _moaned.

"T-thanks." Ichigo said to the other as he flinched again when the thunder struck. He calmed slightly as he felt a strong hand come up to strok his orange tresses, making his breathing become normal as he ended up promptly passing out.

Even knowing Ichigo couldn't hear him, Grimmjow announced anway. "Your welcome, Ichi. Sleep well." he said tiredly, also retiring to his restless sleep, still stroking the others hair unconsciously.


End file.
